smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
Records
This page, focusing only on the men's team at this point, is very much a work in progress. Club honours Continental *Oceania Club Championship winners - 1999 National *National Soccer League champions - (4) 1984, 1990-1991, 1997-1998, 1998-1999 *National Soccer League runners-up - (1) 2000-2001 *NSL Cup winners - (2) 1989-1990, 1995-1996 *NSL Cup runners-up - (1) 1987 *NSL Charity Cup winners - (1) 1990 *National Youth League champions - (3) 1984, 1990-1991, 1993-1994 *National Youth League runners-up - (2) 1991-1992, 2003-2004 Victoria *Victorian league champions - (10) 1962, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1972, 1974, 1976, 2006, 2014, 2016 *Victorian league runners-up - (3) 1971, 1975, 2015 *Dockerty Cup winners - (8) 1974, 1975, 1988, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995. 2015 *Dockerty Cup runners-up - (4) 1967, 1968, 1970, 1992 *Pre-season (Ampol Cup, Buffalo cup) winner - (7) 1969, 1970, 1976, 1982, 1984, 1988, 1989 *Pre-season (Crazy John's Cup) winner - (1) 2006 Other *Hellenic Cup winner - (4) 1984, 2007, 2009, 2011 *Tynan-Eyre Cup - Match records Biggest win (all matches) *'14-0' - vs Yarraville Glory, John Cain Memorial Park, 2011 Mirabella Cup Biggest win (league only) * 10-1 - vs Moonee Ponds, Middle Park, 1960http://www.smfc.com.au/club/history/ * 9-0 - vs Dandenong Thunder, George Andrews Reserve, 2018 Biggest loss (all matches) *'0-7 '-''' vs Marconi Fairfield, Parramatta Stadium, 1992-1993 Biggest loss (league only) *'0-7 '-''' 'vs Marconi Fairfield, Parramatta Stadium, 1992-1993 Most goals scored in a match (all matches) *'14 - vs Yarraville Glory, John Cain Memorial Park, 2011 Mirabella Cup (14-0) Most goals scored in a match (league only) *'10' - vs Moonee Ponds, Middle Park (30 April 1960) (10-1) Most goals conceded in a match (all matches) *'7' - vs Ringwood City (7-7 draw), Jubilee Park (19 August 1973) *'7' - vs Marconi Fairfield (0-7 loss), Parramatta Stadium (2 May 1993) Most goals conceded (league) *'7' - vs Ringwood City (7-7 draw), Jubilee Park (19 August 1973) *'7' - vs Marconi Fairfield (0-7 loss), Parramatta Stadium (2 May 1993) Streaks Consecutive win streak (all matches) * Consecutive win streak (league) * Undefeated streak (all matches) * Undefeated streak (league) * Winless streak (all matches) * Winless streak (league) * Losing streak (all matches) * Losing streak (league) * Players Most matches (all competitions) *All time matches (all competitions) Most matches (league only) *All time matches (league only) Most goals (all competitions) *All time leading scorers Most goals (league only) *All time leading scorers (league only) Most goals in a game (league matches) Nine (known) South Melbourne Hellas players have scored four goals in a single game in league fixtures.http://www.smfc.com.au/club/history/ * Gianni De Nittis, vs Hume City, Broadmeadows Valley Park, VPL Round 8, 2010http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2010PLR.html * Goran Zoric, vs Preston Lions, BT Connor Reserve, VPL Round 3, 2009http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2009PLR.html * Michael Curcija, vs Kingz FC, Lakeside Stadium, NSL Round 11, 2003-2004http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/NSL/20032004/Round11.html * Con Boutsianis, vs Northern Spirit, Lakeside Stadium, NSL Round 30, 2000-2001http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/NSL/20002001/Round30.html * Ivan Kelic, vs Wollongong Wolves, Lakeside Stadium, NSL Round 16, 1995-1996http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/NSL/9596/Round16.html * Kimon Taliadoros, vs West Adelaide, Hindmarsh Stadium, NSL Round 7, 1991-1992http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/NSL/9192/round18.htm * Charlie Egan, vs Newcastle Rosebud United, Middle Park, NSL Round 17, 1984http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/NSL/1984/Round17.html * Tom Clarke, vs Box Hill, Middle Park, VSL Round 16, 1971http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/1971SLR.html * Ernie Ackerley, vs Melbourne Hungaria, Olympic Park, VSL Round 8, 1966http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/1966SLR.html Hat-tricks *List of hat-tricks scored by South Melbourne players Most matches by an outfielder for South Melbourne without scoring a goal (all matches) * Most matches by an outfielder for South Melbourne without scoring a goal (league) * Former South Melbourne players who have scored against South Melbourne *List of former South Melbourne players who have scored against South Melbourne Goalkeeper records *Most clean sheets Coaches * Opponents Longest winning streak against opponent (all matches) * Longest winning streak against opponent (league) * Longest losing streak against opponent (all matches) * Longest winning streak against opponent (league) * Longest undefeated streak against opponent (all matches) * Longest undefeated streak against opponent (league) * Longest losing streak against opponent (all matches) * Longest losing streak against opponent (league) * Longest winless streak aganst opponent (all matches) * Longest winless streak aganst opponent (league) * Awards Club *Theo Marmaras Medal - club best and fairest/MVP *Leading goalscorers by season National *Johnny Warren Medal - player of the year in national competition *Joe Marston Medal - best afield in national league grand final *Coach of the Year (National) Victoria *Gold Medal - player of the year in Victoria *Bill Fleming Medal - player of the year in Victoria, as judged by the media *Coach of the Year (Victoria) *Goalkeeper of the Year (Victoria) *Jimmy Rooney Medal - best afield in Victorian grand final *Jimmy Mackay Medal - best afield in Dockerty Cup final *Weinstein Medal - young player of the year in Victoria References Category:Records Category:Player records Category:Club records Category:Awards Category:Individual awards Category:Articles without a photo Category:Appearance records Category:Goal scoring records Category:Former South Melbourne players who have scored against South Melbourne Category:Four goals in a league match Category:South Melbourne Hellas hattrick scorers